Ces promesses qui s'échappent
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: L'ambiance au MI-6 est différente à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. James aimerait comprendre pourquoi, au milieu de la joie communicative d'une grande partie du personnel, Mallory est si distant. En parler avec le principal concerné n'est sans doute pas sa meilleure décision mais elle pourrait l'aider à se libérer d'un poids douloureux. [Challenge Mars - Collectif NoName]


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des films ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les OC sont miens.

**Univers :** Le prologue se déroule avant _Skyfall_, la suite prend place après _Spectre_.

**Note :** Participation au **Challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName**. Est-ce la fanfiction qui vous a amené à l'écriture ou est-ce l'écriture qui vous a amené à la fanfiction ? En toute sincérité, je crois me rappeler que c'est l'écriture qui a fini par me mener à la fanfiction.

**Note Bis :** Ce devait être un simple OS (encore) mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une fic à chapitres (encore).

**Note Ter** : Dans _Skyfall_, il est dit que Mallory a été prisonnier **pendant trois mois** dans les mains de l'IRA. Dans cette fanfiction, il y a passé **trois ans**. Cette différence sera expliquée dans la suite des chapitres.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Les rires des soldats ennemis percent le silence de la nuit, réveillant Gareth. Il s'assoit difficilement, peinant à bouger ses membres endoloris par les coups répétés et les positions incommodantes sur le sol. Sa vue s'habitue doucement à l'obscurité, il se lève puis atteint les barreaux de la cellule dans laquelle il a été enfermé. Le métal est gelé, comme le reste de l'endroit, et une certaine humidité l'imprègne. Le froid de l'hiver a rendu la captivité plus insupportable, sentiment approfondi par la luminosité faible en cette saison et les multiples privations auxquelles les prisonniers sont soumis. Le britannique est là depuis presque deux ans, il faiblit physiquement mais garde toutefois une force mentale qui l'aide à tenir face à ses bourreaux.

En entendant les voix de ses tortionnaires, Mallory comprend avec un certain étonnement que Noël est là. Quelques chants traditionnels résonnent au loin, contrastant avec les horreurs qui se déroulent dans la base militaire en pleine journée. C'est un jour de fête mais le captif a l'impression de tomber encore plus bas, comme si quelqu'un venait subitement de lui enlever une partie de son oxygène. Le cœur lourd, il retourne dans le coin de sa cellule, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains en retenant des larmes qui ne le sauveraient pas dans une situation comme la sienne. Jamais encore il n'a oublié un seul réveillon auprès de ses proches, heureux de pouvoir donner un coup de main à sa famille. Après la mort de leurs parents, Gareth s'est promis de toujours être présent pour ses deux frères, année après année, même quand le travail ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Il a brisé le rituel familial deux fois de suite en raison de sa captivité, sans avoir la possibilité de s'excuser auprès des siens.

Un rire plus fort lui parvient et il redresse la tête. Les bruits de bottes dans les escaliers lui tirent un frisson d'appréhension et il se recompose un visage plus neutre. Il est hors de question pour lui de montrer à ses opposants qu'il a eu un moment de faiblesse alors qu'ils n'attendent qu'un signe de sa part ou de celle des autres prisonniers. Un rai de lumière filtre sous la porte puis s'agrandit jusqu'à éclairer les différentes cellules. Une silhouette imposante se découpe à contrejour puis s'avance lourdement, suivie par une autre plus frêle. Gareth reconnait sans mal le ton de deux de ses bourreaux et il se demande un bref instant s'il passera un jour de plus dans cet endroit de malheur.

« Debout, il y a des nouvelles pour vous. »

L'ordre n'est pas violent, ni froid, mais le ton employé ne permet aucun doute sur l'obligation d'obéissance de la part des prisonniers. Mallory se relève avant de secouer fermement le deuxième occupant de sa cellule, Jim Jones, son plus ancien ami. Ce dernier grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux puis, devinant qu'il vaut mieux se remettre debout rapidement en voyant l'expression de l'autre homme, il se dresse sur ses jambes et attend la suite.

« Nous venons d'avoir des discussions avec vos politiques. Certains d'entre vous aurons bientôt la chance de rentrer. »

Gareth entend des soupirs soulagés et quelques murmures encourageants. Lui ne parle pas, il n'est pas berné par ce faux espoir qui saisit les autres. Leurs ennemis n'ont pas déclaré qu'ils sortiraient tous vivants de cet enfer et il craint d'apprendre que son nom n'est pas dans la liste de ceux qui retourneront chez eux. Les prisonniers n'obtiennent aucune parole supplémentaire de la part des Irlandais qui s'éloignent simplement en riant avec amusement. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils sont fiers de leur coup, fiers de les avoir réveillés sans leur apporter assez d'informations pour les rassurer complètement sur leur sort.

« Promets-moi de ne pas m'abandonner, Gareth »

Le concerné lance un regard surpris à son ami, percevant sa pâleur maladive et la sueur qui couvre son visage. Jim et lui ont mis des années à bâtir une amitié solide, sans faille, en se soutenant à chaque mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsque le premier s'est marié, le second était son témoin puis il est devenu le parrain de son fils. Mallory ne prévoit pas de partir sans lui, il compte bien le ramener auprès de sa femme et de son enfant, même s'il doit affronter les pires atrocités.

« Je te le promets, Jim.

— Tu me ramèneras à la maison, hein ?

— Je rendrais service à ta femme si je te laissais ici, rétorque Gareth avec l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Jones rit à son tour mais se met à tousser, produisant un son qui inquiète aussitôt son ami. Il espère sincèrement que les prochains mois verront leur libération à tous les deux ou son coéquipier risque de ne pas survivre à leur captivité.

« Si je meurs dans ce trou, dis-leur que je les aime.

— Tu le feras toi-même. Nous avons tenu jusque-là, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. »

Ce sont pourtant des mots vains qui se perdent dans le froid de Noël. La nuit est très longue et rude, la température ne cesse de baisser tout au long des minutes qui passent. La toux de Jim s'aggrave et Gareth assiste avec angoisse à la perte de connaissance de son ami. Il tente de le maintenir éveillé, lui racontant des anecdotes sur son boulot, évoquant des souvenirs communs, lui rappelant qu'il a une famille chez lui et qu'il n'a pas le droit de les abandonner.

Les semaines qui suivent n'ont rien d'une sinécure. Jones ne guérit pas et Mallory ne peut qu'observer avec impuissance le déclin de son ami. Les quelques soins prodigués par les médecins militaires apportent un peu de répit mais la toux demeure sournoisement. Jim survit péniblement à l'hiver, sans qu'ils sachent exactement de quelle façon. Son état alterne pendant plusieurs mois entre une santé stable et des périodes de malaise de plus en plus durables. C'est le commencement de l'hiver suivant qui éteint le souffle de Jones, à la veille d'un nouveau Noël irlandais, au moment du réveillon. Ce qui leur a été annoncé un an plus tôt tourne en boucle dans l'esprit de Gareth qui a vu partir plusieurs britanniques libérés par leur gouvernement.

Le jour de Noël, le corps mort de Jim Jones est emmené, laissant son ami seul dans sa cellule. Mallory passe une nuit blanche en se reprochant de ne pas avoir su tenir sa promesse. Le lendemain, il est enfin libéré et porte sur ses épaules la lourde tâche de rendre visite à celle qui est devenue la veuve de son ancien camarade. Il est à peine revenu sur le sol familier de sa contrée qu'il se fait un devoir de préparer les funérailles de Jim, sans prendre le temps de s'occuper d'abord de lui-même. Dans la foulée, il se rend au domicile de son ami où sa femme l'accueille avec espoir. Lorsqu'il lui apprend la sinistre vérité, elle hurle, vocifère, pleure et l'accuse alors qu'il accepte sans broncher chacune de ses plaintes. Le visage curieux de l'enfant, dans l'encadrement de la porte, est un rappel du bonheur qui a été détruit parce qu'il n'a pas pu être à la hauteur et sauver une vie.

Pour Mallory, une autre voie s'ouvre devant lui, une voix où les promesses s'échappent malgré sa volonté. Comme une malédiction, chacun de ses serments se ternit et se brise. Il s'éloigne de sa famille pour se forger une carapace, sans parler de ce qu'il a subi. Il enchaîne les boulots jusqu'à parvenir à un poste à la tête des services du MI-6. Il n'imagine pas, à cet instant, que son existence sera chamboulée par deux orbes bleu clair pour lesquels il serait prêt à promettre l'impossible et à sacrifier bien plus que sa parole.


End file.
